


A kiss out of love

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [50]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: It was inevitable really.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A kiss out of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title. This is the final one in the series, and I can only apologise for the absolutely disgustingly tooth-rotting fluffiness of it. But it's the end of the series, and the final prompt in the list, and it's Valentine's Day. I'm not sure what anyone expected.

It was inevitable really.

They’d been dancing around each other since they were children, born an hour apart, raised next door to each other. As children they were friends. As teenagers they were best friends. In their twenties, they were already becoming something more.

As adults, they’re… well, whatever they are, they’re them.

There’s no first move between them, no “can I kiss you?” or “is this alright?”. There’s no hesitation, no questions, no insecurity. There’s just Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao standing in the middle of their living room (it’s been _their_ living room for months now – again, something that prompted no questions or uncertainty) and they’re looking at each other with nothing but love.

They kiss, and it’s their first time, but it’s as familiar as their years-old flirting and it feels like coming home. 

They both know that this is it. This is what everything has been building towards. This single moment, filled with nothing but happiness and perfection and everything that is right in their lives.

They kiss again and again, soft gentle kisses that whisper secrets between them. Kisses that reaffirm the things they know about each other, and the things they have yet to discover. Kisses that steal breath away as easily as they provide air. Kisses that say everything their words have never quite managed.

I need you. I want you. I love you.


End file.
